


Sherlock's masterplan

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Prompt Fills. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, bored writings, i have never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft says he's not not lonely, Sherlock knows otherwise and plans on changing that. When Mycroft is drunk, he's a party animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's masterplan

Mycroft grumbled and sat down on the floor of Baker Street. He had been there for a few hours and was already 'tipsy' as he kept telling everyone. Sherlock wanted to celebrate his birthday with the people he cared about: John, Greg, Molly and Mrs Hudson (although she went back to her flat after an hour or two) And of course Mycroft, though Sherlock would deny it if anybody ever asked. 

Sherlock had a reason to invite Mycroft too. He was lonely. Pitifully so. That made Sherlock wonder, he knew a few single people that he supposed were suitable for his brother. Those names were dwindled down to just the men because Sherlock knew no matter know funny it would be to set Mycroft up with a woman, it would make Mycroft grumpier than ever. The list was whittled down even more when he noticed little things his brother did. Like how Mycroft always turned up when Greg was around, or how whenever he shuck Greg's hands his hand would linger just that little bit longer. 

Lots of alcohol, little food and good company resulted in everyone crowding around the small coffee table of Baker Street. Sherlock had suggested a game of Truth or Dare and, because he was the birthday boy and is Sherlock -The Sulk- Holmes, everyone agreed. Mycroft and Greg were huddled on the floor, Molly in Sherlock's chair. John and Sherlock were huddled together in John's chair. 

"Truth or dare!" Sherlock drunkenly shouts, finger waggling at Greg. 

"Uhm.." he glances at Mycroft, the man was leaning against his side. "Dare" he says confidently. 

Sherlock and John huddle together, whispering loudly. "I dare yooooou to kiss.... anyone!" Sherlock calls. 

Greg giggles, it was obvious Sherlock had never played the game before because that dare was rubbish! Mind you, Sherlock didn't have friends until John, so it's not really his fault. 

Standing up, his knee groaning in protest, Greg stumbles over to John, cups his cheeks and plants a big, sloppy kiss on the mans forhead. 

As he stands, Mycroft whines at the loss and almost falls. He hasn't been this hammered in a long time. Greg giggles at the catcalls Molly shouts and sits down again, pulling Mycroft back to lay on him. 

Greg turns to Molly and asks her, 'Truth or dare'. Obviously, she picks truth. 

"Mhm. Is it true that you only dated Tom because he looked exactly like Sherly?"

"Don't call me Sherly!" Sherlock interrupts.

"Wh-what? He didn't look like Sherlock!" She cries, "I moved on!" At that moment she looks at her watch and sighs. "Gotta go guys."

Nobody seems bothered as Molly slips out of the room. Mycroft is too drunk to care, Greg is busy debating the need to call Sherlock by a nickname. And John is trying to balence a bottle on his head. 

Time to put my plan into action, Sherlock thinks as he shouts Mycroft's name, awakening the man from his drunken slumber. 

"Hmmtrue?" He mumbles. 

"It's truth! Anyway.... you have to answer truthfully." He waits for Mycroft to nod before continuing. "If you had to pick between Greg and John, who would you sleep with?"

John goes to protest that he's not in fact gay, which is a complete lie because he still has the teeth marks on his neck where Sherlock got a little frisky last night, when Mycroft nods to Greg. 

"What?"

"Mm. I pick Greggles. Gregoooory. Gregarious Lestradicus!"

They burst into giggles. Mycroft taps Greg's shoulder and whispers 'truth or dare'.

Like before, Greg picks dare. Mycroft looks to Sherlock for help, Sherlock smirks smugly. 

"Greg, I dare you to kiss Mycroft." Sherlock says smugly. 

Greg and Mycroft look at him, Mycroft's eyes wide. 

"Do you want a smooch, Sherly? You keep making me kiss people!" Greg says simultaneously as Mycroft shouts, "I am not lonely!"

After that they decide to play 'I have never'. John explains to everyone that someone says something they've never done and if you've done it, you take a drink. 

They all grab a bottle: Mycroft has whiskey, Greg has Scotch, Sherlock has Jack Daniels and John a beer. 

Mycroft starts, "I have never.... had sex with a woman." Greg and John take a drink, Sherlock just giggles at Mycroft. 

"I have never..." Greg starts, fingertip tracing the rim of his bottle, "cheated on someone." John and Sherlock drink because they are in fact cheating on Mary. 

"I have never.... used toys in bed." John says, almost proudly. "Like handcuffs or.. other stuff." Mycroft and Greg sip then look at each other, smirking. 

"Not with each other", Greg says, "but the night is still young!" 

"My turn!" Sherlock shouts, "I have never.... given anybody a lapdance." Once again, Mycroft drinks and everyone stares at him. 

"I want to see!" Greg beams drunkenly, scrambling to sit on the sofa. Mycroft blushes but stands up and goes over to him. 

He starts to grind his arse near Greg, gyrating his hips. Greg moans at the sight and pulls the other man down for a sloppy, heated kiss. 

Sherlock grimaces and takes John's hand, leading him back to the bedroom. He knows his brother will be a while but knows that Mycroft will no longer be lonely.


End file.
